hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Alfamega (rapper)
Cedric Zellars, better known by his stage name Alfamega is an American rapper who was previously signed to T.I.'s Grand Hustle Records. Alfamega was born in Bankhead, Atlanta, Georgia, and he grew up in Techwood Homes, Atlanta. Musical career Alfamega's music career started in a small USP federal Atlanta prison cell. Despite being locked away from society, incarceration caused Alfamega's creative spirit to soar. He completed seventeen hundred songs, three screen plays and penned a non-fiction book. In 2002, upon release, Alfamega met Beanie Siegel through Sigel's mother and young sister, "Fat Baby". Alfamega rapped for Sigel and was offered a recording deal. However, he turned the recording deal down. Six months later, Alfamega recorded a song with David Banner that led to a deal with Universal Records. In 2003, Alfamega began working on his own album. Also in 2003, Alfamega recorded "South of the Mason Dixon", "Holla" (featuring Jody Breeze) and "A Town Stomp" (featuring Lil Jon). He has recorded with The Southern Boys, T.I., Slim Thug and Trina. He also signed an endorsement deal with PACO Jeans. In 2004, Alfamega was released from his recording contract with Universal Records due to undisclosed reasons. However, that did not deter the driven emcee. For the rest of 2004 until 2006, Alfamega was featured on over three hundred and fifty mix CDs and hosted over one hundred mix CDs across the country. He was also featured in Smooth Magazine twice, XXL (twice), The Source (Off the Radar), Lap Dance (Cover), Juice Magazine and Crunk Magazine. In 2005, Alfamega signed to Grand Hustle Records. Alfamega toured ten cities with T.I. I Am Alfamega Alfamega eventually completed his debut album, I Am Alfamega. The album was planned to be released in January 2009, but since the public found out that he was a DEA informant, and his contract problem about being released from Grand Hustle, the album has reportedly been shelved. However, Alfamega's manager said that the contract is still in place until its duration, so the album will still be released under Grand Hustle Records. The confirmed first single is "Uh Huh" featuring T.I. on the intro. The album currently has no release date due to Zellar's label issues. Discography Studio albumsg * I Am Alfamega (TBA) Singles * 2008: Uh Huh As featured performer * 2007: "Hurt" (T.I. featuring Alfamega & Busta Rhymes) Guest appearances 2005 * "Stop Drop" (Big K.R.I.T. featuring Alfamega) from See Me On Top 2 2006 * "Da One" (Grand Hustle presents Alfamega) from Grand Hustle Presents: In da Streetz Volume 4 2007 * "Hurt" (T.I. featuring Alfamega & Busta Rhymes) from T.I. vs. T.I.P. 2008 * "Keep It Real" (B.G. & Chopper City Boyz featuring Alfamega) from Life in the Concrete Jungle * "You See It" (Yung Berg featuring Alfamega) * "Numba 1 (Dutty Sout Remix)" (Kardinal Offishall featuring Keri Hilson, David Banner & Alfamega) 2009 * "Like Dis Here" (Lonnie Mac featuring Alfamega & World Cake) from Makell Bird Presents: 100 Stacks * "Everybody Know Me" (Juice featuring Alfamega, Roccett & Ricco Barrino) from Position of Power Links * See Also * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Rappers * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of American rappers * List of Atlanta Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rappers Category:African American rappers Category:American hip-hop Category:American rappers and rap groups Category:American rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Atlanta Metropolitan Area Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Atlanta Category:Rappers in Atlanta Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2000's rappers Category:2010's rappers Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:Rappers in Bankhead, Atlanta Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Bankhead, Atlanta Category:Former Grand Hustle Records rappers Category:Image needed Category:Image needed for rapper pages Category:Links needed Category:Website needed Category:Unfinish pages Category:Unfinish rapper pages